Consider Me Gone
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: Tony has told Ziva that things would be a lot better without her, will she ever forgive him about what he said? NCIS One-Shot. Tony and Ziva. R&R.


_A/N: I am still sick, and I am in the mood for some short, One-Shots. I am taking a break from my other fics, to do this. I hope you all do not mind. This came to me as I was listening to 'Consider Me Gone,' by Reba McEntire._

_Disclaimer: Does not own anything, but 1-6 in DVD's._

* * *

Ziva sat on the couch of the home that her and Tony shared. They had been married for a year, and they had never had problems up until now. He made her feel as if her heart could break at any moment, and he wouldn't care. All she asked for, was some time alone with Tony, again. Like they use to be.

Maybe it was the work dragging them down, or maybe it was the fact that Tony could no longer handel being with her. Which, just made Ziva want to cry even more. She didn't know if she could ever handel losing Tony. Two years ago, Ziva had arrived back from Tele Aviv, after Tony had saved her. He had told her that he couldn't live without her. Well, that all must have changed.

Tony had asked Ziva out, a month after she had started working for NCIS again. Of course, like Abby had said, they were just perfect for each other. They became serious, and it didn't matter to them what Gibbs had thought. They just knew, that they could not lose each other again, and if they did, they would die on the inside. Ziva thought that they would never get tired of being together, but now it feels as if Tony has.

_Did I do something wrong to him? To hurt him?_ Ziva thought to herself a lot now. She had been trying to figure out what she had done to him, but each time, she came up with nothing. Ziva knew there was nothing she did wrong, unless telling him that she loved him was what she did wrong, but they had been telling each other that for two years. It couldn't start to hurt now.

_Maybe he is cheating on me._ She tried not to think of another woman laying underneath Tony, but he had done it before. His player ways could have slipped back up, and he wants a divorce. Ziva hid her face from Tony. She didn't want him to see the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't let him see her hurt over him. It just wasn't right.

They were suppose to go out that night, and Ziva had dressed up for nothing. Tony was just laying on the couch watching TV. "I thought we were suppose to go out tonight." She said to him.

Tony just ingorned her. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He had too many things to think about, and Ziva was just getting in his way. "No, I thought you could fix something, and we could stay in tonight."

"Tony!" His head snapped up to look Ziva in the eyes. "Why did you tell me we were going out tonight then? You should have told me so I would not have got dressed up." She sighed, her tears almost falling from her eyes. "What is wrong with you? You act like you do not even want to be around me anymore."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe you are always clouding me, and I can't stand it, Ziva." Tony yelled. "You can't expect me to do everything you want to do. I just don't have time. Maybe everything would be better if you would just leave." As soon as the words left his mouth, he never knew how much they could hurt Ziva.

"If that is what you want, I am gone." Ziva said. She ran into their bedroom, started back her clothes, and grabbing all the things she could, that was her's. As soon as she had everything loaded into her car, she went back for her keys that were laying on the counter. Ziva looked one more time at Tony. "Just consider me gone." She said, and then Ziva was out the door.

On the road, she called Abby. It was late at night, and she didn't even know if Abby would still be up. _What am I kidding? She is like a vampire, she never sleeps._ After a couple of more rings, Ziva almost gave up, but Abby answered her phone. "Hello, Abby Sucito." She said, happily into the phone, even though it was clear she had been asleep.

"Abby, it is Ziva." She said, forcing her tears back, but she couldn't. "Is it alright if I come over and stay a few days?" Ziva asked. "Tony and I had a fight, and I think this is the end of our marriage. I just need a few days to stay somewhere, until I can find an apartment."

"It is totally fine, Ziva. I will be waiting on you."

"Thanks, Abby." She said, tears still escaping her eyes.

"Anytime, Ziva." And the phone clicked off.

Ziva continued to cry, she knew she would have to stop soon, but she didn't know when that would be. She was trying to hurry to Abby's, as she was crying so much, that she could barely see the road. Ziva had almost had two wrecks, and had almost had to pull over, many times. _How could Tony do this to me? How could he say those words._ Never, in the two years that they have been together, had they even had a fight, let alone had Tony ever told Ziva that she should leave.

They had been discussing kids about two months ago, she was glad that she had never actually gotten pregnant, unless she had and not known it. _Oh, no. This stuff just cannot be happening to me. _Ziva didn't know what mess she had got herself into. If only she could go back in time, and she would have never forgiven Tony. Things would have been a lot better that way. She shook her head, and began to pull into Abby's driveway.

Ziva looked up as she saw Abby standing outside waiting for her. She had come over to help Ziva get a few things out of her car, only the things she would need. Abby looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "When we get inside, would you mind explaning to me what happend to you and Tony?"

"No, Abby. I would not." She said, as she was still trying to quit crying.

As soon as they got in the house, and they both sat Ziva's stuff down, Abby enveloped Ziva in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "I am so sorry, Ziva. I really hope you and Tony can work this out." She sighed. "It just would not be the same without you and Tony being together. You always looked so happy."

Ziva pulled back, and they walked over to Abby's couch. "I was hoping that Tony and I could work this out, but I don't think we can. I just do not think I can stand losing him, not again. Not after what happend two years ago." She sighed. "He probably would not even care if he left me sitting in that chair to die all those years ago."

"Don't say that, Ziva. This is your first fight with him. Don't go looking for a divorce just because you had a fight, give it a couple of days, you will see, it will work out."

"Abby, he told me that it would make things better if I would leave." Ziva said. "I do not want to make him feel miserable. I want him to be happy, and if me leaving makes him happy, then I will stay gone. I will go back to Israel, and everything will go back to normal."

"No, everything won't go back to normal. Losing you again, won't help none of us." Abby said. "You know how much we all missed you."

"Well, I thought you all missed me, but I do not see anyone besides you, McGee, and Ducky that missed me. Gibbs accused me of killing Ari to earn his trust." She said. "I do not think anyone loves me anymore."

"We all love you, even Tony. He didn't mean any of those things he said, I know he didn't." Abby looked at Ziva. "There is just somethings I know, and that is one of them."

* * *

Tony looked around, as he realized that Ziva was actually gone. _What have I done? I have actually caused the only woman I have ever loved, leave me. I have to find her. _Tony knew he had made a mistake, and he was going to pay for it. _Where do I even begin to look for her?_ He was trying to think of every possible place Ziva might have went. _Abby's._

He rushed over to the phone, picked it up and called Abby's number. He waited for her to answer, as he too, had tears coming from his eyes. He heard Abby speak, in a not so cheerful way. "Abby, is Ziva over there? I have done something really stupid, and I really need to find her."

"Yeah, she is over here, but I don't think she wants to see you right now." Abby said to him. "You really hurt her, Tony. She thought she had lost you again. And if you want her back, you have to make her feel like a queen."

"I will, Abby. I will be over there to get her."

"Okay, I will tell her. Bye, Tony."

"Bye, Abby."

Abby turned her attention back to Ziva. "I told you Tony didn't mean any of that stuff that he had said. He is on his way over here right now to get you."

"Abby, like I said. You do not understand. It is going to take a lot more than him saying that he is sorry, for me to forgive him. I mean, he literally said that things would be a lot better if I would just leave." Ziva's eyes brimmed with tears as she had just remembered everything that had happend that night. "I cannot make him unhappy, and if that is what I do to him, then I am just going to leave for good. I do not care what you or anyone else wants, I just want him happy."

"Don't you care about yourself being happy, Ziva? Try to make up with Tony. Atleast try. You need to be happy, too. Don't just think about him." Abby pulled Ziva into a hug. "There are things a lot more imporant in life than making your lover happy. You have to make yourself happy, too."

Tim walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Abby, what is going on? Who are you talking to?" He asked. Tim opened his eyes a little more. "Oh. Hey, Ziva. What are you doing here?"

"Tony and I had a fight." Ziva said, as the tears fell. It keeps hitting her all at once. Everything that happend to her, she forgets, and then it hits her all at once.

"It is your first fight, right?" Tim asked, as he made his way to the couch.

"Yeah, McGee." Abby said, like it was the most dumb thing in the world to ask.

"I was just asking, Abby." He said, as he turned his attention back to Ziva. "Abby and I fight all the time over little things, but we always make up. And this is your first fight with Tony. There are going to be more, you have to face that. Just remember that as long as you both love each other, then you are always going to forgive each other."

"He told me that things would be a lot better if I just left, and like I told Abby, I do not want Tony unhappy." Ziva looked at McGee.

"And I heard Abby say that he was on his way over right now to get you. He doesn't want to live without you, Ziva. Maybe he was just having a rough time over something." Tim patted Ziva's back. "When you get back home, discuss what is going on, and why he said that. It will make things a whole lot better."

"I have a better idea. Ziva, you and Tony can work it out here." Abby said as she interrupted McGee. "That way that if you still do not want to be around him, then you can just stay here."

"Abby, you are not helping. You know she will want to go back home with Tony."

"Yeah, maybe, McGee." Ziva said. She wiped her tears away. "I just hope he apologizes to me, or I do not know what will happen between us."

They heard someone pull up outside of Abby and McGee's house. "That is him." Abby said as she jumped up and ran to the door to let Tony in. She watched as he walked up to the porch. "She is on the couch in the living room."

Abby and Tony walked back into the room, and Abby pulled Tim away from the action. "They need time to talk." She told McGee. "We will be in there if you need us." She told the other couple.

Tony sat down on the couch beside Ziva. He took her hand in his, and she didn't even try to pull away. "Ziva, will you listen to me?" He asked. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, and nodded. "I didn't mean what I said. I got a call from my dad today saying that he was dying from cancer, and of course, he was drunk, he told me that he never loved me and that he was not going to include me in his will." Tony sighed. "He is giving everything to my brother. I was mad, and I took it out on you, which I know I should not have." He took his other hand and wiped Ziva's tears away. "Will you ever forgive me? Because I really don't know what I would do without you, Ziva."

Ziva looked Tony straight in the eyes. She saw that his own tears were ready to fall. She saw everything in his eyes. Love for her, anger for his father, he had every emotion ever imagined going through his eyes. "I will forgive you, Tony. But, you have to promise me that you will never say that things would be better without me. If you ever say that again, I am gone, you better believe it. I love you, but I cannot handel that, Tony. I want you to be happy, and if I make you unhappy, then I will leave. Just let me know."

"Ziva, I would never want you to leave. That is why I married you. I just, never thought we would have a fight, and now that we actually did have a fight, I know that I never want to fight with you again. Knowing that you could walk out that door and leave me, never love me again, I don't know what I would do." Tony said. "You can't walk out that door again. I am sorry I hurt you, and I love you more than anything in the world."

"I forgive you, and I love you, too." Ziva said, a smile returning to her face, as Tony wrapped her up in his arms. She pulled back, and he gave her a funny look. Ziva smiled and pulled his lips to hers. This kiss that meant everything to the both of them. They knew with them locked in this one kiss, they would always be together, and never be alone.

"I think we better get home." Tony said as they both pulled back for air.

"Yeah, I think Abby and McGee want to sleep."

Abby and McGee walked out of the bedroom, smiling at the two of them. "You both are so cute together." Abby said.

"Thanks, Abby." Ziva said. She got up off the couch and started for her bags, but Tony wouldn't let her pick them up. "Tony, I can get them."

"No, it is the least I can do after I hurt my wife." Tony smiled. He got the bags and took them out to her car. "I am going to leave my car, and me and my beautiful wife are going to take her car. We really need to go for a drive together."

"That is fine, Tony." McGee said to him. "You and Ziva don't have another fight. I would hate to see Ziva kill you." They all laughed.

"Bye." They all said, as Tony and Ziva climbed into her car, and Tony drove them around the city that night.

Tony drove him and Ziva out to a lake, that he went to everything he had something on his mind. There they made love, knowing that they both needed and wanted it. Ziva looked up at Tony, after they had made love. "Never consider me gone, again. Because I never will leave." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Never forget that, and I will never consider you gone."

* * *

_A/N: So, this is kind of a long, One-Shot. I hope everyone of you like it. And if you have not noticed, this is set two years after they rescue Ziva from Africa. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks. _

_BabyDavidaDiNozzo._


End file.
